stalking
by fizzingwizzbee77
Summary: just a short fic me and my friend made up one day when we were bored and kinda hyper. its about Yuki's fan club stalkng Tohru. please r&r, first fic!


This is a story about Yuki's fan club stalking Tohru. Please r&r. Flames are accepted but not too harsh its my first fic .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and never will ( dont remind me, its mean!!)

Stalking

**The three girls crept quietly after the un-knowing girl. **

**"Are you sure she can't tell we're following her, President?"**

**"How could she? She's so brainless!" Number 2 stated, rolling her eyes.**

**"That's true...." she muttered to herself.**

**They followed her until the girl stopped, waving to someone.**

**"Un-known person heading this way!" Number 1 whispered as the group of girls hid behind a pile of trash.**

**"Eeew!!President, this place smells!" **

**"Shhhhh!!"**

**"Tohru!" Shigure waved, balancing a bag of groceries under one arm.**

**"Shigure, what are you doing here?"Tohru smiled. **

**"Oh, just doing some grocery shopping for two crabby cousins of mine..."**

**"I'm sure they'll appreciate it..."**

**"They'd better! I'm giving up an entire precious hour for them! An hour I could be using to write! Poor Mit may not get her manuscript after all....."he cried dramatically, one hand in a fist, his face down so that his bangs hung handsomely over his eyes.**

**"Shigure!!!! Shigure?! SHIGURE!!!!"**

**Shigure looked behind himself to see a very disgruntled women heading in his direction.**

**"Well, Tohru, it seems I'll have to go...." he said speed-walking away.**

**"Have you seen Shigure?!" Mit questioned, clinging to Tohru's arm. **

**"Uh....."**

**Mit noticed a movement in the distance and turned her head, only to find that Shigure was just about to cross the street.**

**"Shigure! Come back here!!! Where's that manuscript?!" she bellowed, suddenly angry, as she ran after him.**

**Tohru shrugged, smiling slightly, and continued on her way.**

**"He knew her!!!!Did you see that?! He knew her!!!" cried Number 2.**

**"I wonder how he knows her...."**

**"Yah, how could he, if he's Yuki's cousin?"**

**"I don't know....But we're going to find out...." The President stated firmly.**

**"Come on, she's on the move."**

**Tohru happily walked down the sidewalk, swinging her bag, when she heard a voice.**

**"Tohru! Tohru! It's Tohru!" **

**Momiji hopped over to Tohru excitedly and rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately, the way he always does.**

**"Hello Momiji!" **

**"Gutentag!" he laughed kissing her cheek. "Where are you off to?"**

**"I was just heading home...I ran into Shigure, but I think it might take a while for him to get away from his editor...."**

**"I think he likes teasing her! Not like the way he teases Tohru, of course, but Aaya says-"**

**"Now Momiji, what have I told you about what Ayame says?" A calm voice called from a bench. Momiji turned as if he had been scolded, pouting. **

**"Oh, hello Hatori! I didn't see you there!" Tohru smiled her usual cheery smile and sat down next to him on the bench. "What are you reading?" she asked, noticing the book in his hands. Hatori smiled slightly at her friendliness.**

**"Well..."**

**"He kissed her!"**

**"And the other one was smiling!! He's so hott!!!!"**

**"Look at that tramp! How the heck does she know them?"**

**"They were at the festival, remember?"**

**"Yah, but still...."**

**"She has a legitimate reason for it this time..."**

**"Oh, come on then!"**

**"Tohru!" Tohru turned at the call. "And how is the princess today?"**

**"Hello Ayame! Boy, I've just been seeing everyone today!"**

**"He looks just like Yuki!!!!"**

**"Oh My Gosh!!! Who is he?!"**

**"Is that Yuki?"**

**"Don't be rediculous! It must be his brother..."**

**"He's so handsome!!"**

**"Their whole family is handsome!"**

**"Yah, and she knows them all! How?!"**

**"May I treat the Princess to some tea?"**

**"Oh, I don't know...I really shouldn't..." she blushed looking slightly to the side. Ayame placed a hand on her cheek and turned her to look at him.**

**"Would you reject my offer to treat you to something again?" he asked, ever so quietly.**

**"Well....I suppose..."**

**"Great!" he smiled cheerfully, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside a coffee shop.**

**"What are they saying?!?!?!"**

**"What's he doing?!?!?!"**

**"Why's he so close to her?!?!?!"**

**"And how is my dear brother, Yuki?"**

**"He's good...He and Kyo haven't been as hostile towards each other lately..."**

**"And how could they be when you're around, my dear Tohru? All you have to do is place one of your delicious meals in front of them and they're as calm as kittens..."**

**"Oh...but..."**

**"You are far too modest Tohru! Did you not see the look on Yuki's face when he saw you in one of my creations? Of course, anyone in one of my creations can be beautiful, but you were ravishing, and that day will forever be branded on my mind as 'Yuki's day of Romance'..." Ayame went on, Tohru blushing madly at his every word.**

**Tohru finally managed to get out of the shop, but just as she stepped off the curb she bumped into someone....**

**Hatsuharu noticed the three girls hiding in the alleyway next to the coffee shop but ignored them, if not just kept a suspicious eye on them as he walked to the curb. Until he bumped into someone, that is....**

**Tohru almost fell over from the little 'bump-in' but Hatsuharu grabbed her wrist before she could land.**

**"Tohru Honda?" **

**"Oh, hello Haru!"**

**"Oh...There was a message I was supposed to give you, from Kisa....But I dropped it in a garbage can....accidently...So I was going to look in the garbage can, but the garbage truck came and picked it up, so I chased that for about five miles, give or take a few...but when I got to the garbage mound, there were too many trucks...So I forgot..."**

**"Oh, that's okay!" she smiled.**

**"Ugh!! She's such a goody-goody!!!" Number 1 cried as she threw her pop-can in Tohru's direction....**

**After the pop-can landed on Tohru's head, Haru immediately turned to the group of girls, white Haru barely still in-tact. The girls went ridged. Tohru sniffed, the tears welling up in her eyes. When Haru looked over to her, he just barely noticed a tear slipping down her cheek and lost all control of Black Haru.**

**He placed a knuckle under her chin and tilted her face up to his menacing eyes, wiping away her tear. **

**"I'll be just a minute babe...." he grinned. He went up to an old man and grabbed his walking stick. "Thanks Pops!" Then turned to the three girls, an evil glint in his eye. He chased them around the town, swearing and swinging the cane like a mad man.**

**"Tohru? What's happened?"She turned to see Yuki and Kyo standing there beside her.**

**"Oh, it's nothing....Can we go home? I've had a long day...."**

**"Sure, let's go."**

**The three girls panted as they finally stopped running. Hatsuharu seemed to have come to his senses, suddenly stopped in the middle of a street, wondering why he was carrying a cane and saying he needed a glass of water, but they continued running, just in case. Strangely enough, when they looked ahead, they saw Tohru, Yuki and Kyo turn down a dirt path to what seemed to be a very long driveway in the middle of the woods. They hopped into the bushes trying to keep themselves hidden from Tohru and the Sohmas, walking in the underbrush while they walked on a path. The girls struggled through the woods, trying to keep up, trying to hear what was being said.**

**"And what would you like for dinner?" Tohru asked.**

**"Leeks and Liver!" Yuki smiled innocently.**

**"What?! Are you all trying to kill me?!" Kyo cried in a strangled voice.**

**"That _was_ the plan..."Yuki whispered.**

**"What was that rat-boy?!"**

**"You wouldn't understand..."**

**"What, do you think I'm stupid?!"**

**"Hmm....Yes."**

**"Where are we going, President?"**

**"I'm not sure..."**

**"And what did she mean by dinner?"**

**"Yah, is she a maid or something?"**

**"Oh my Gosh! That's Yuki's house!"**

**"Well, maybe she's just a concubine..."Number 2 suggested.**

**"That's even worse, you idiot!"**

**"But then why's she following them into the house?"**

**"Let's get a closer look!"**

**"We're home!" Tohru smiled, happy to end their fight.**

**"Tohru!!" cried Shigure, running out of the house. "Your friends are here! And they've completely taken over the kitchen and the bathrooms...And I'm sure, soon to be the bedrooms!" he cried, a nervous twitch on his face.**

**Number 2 grinned at the others, feeling smart at supposedly having discovered something about Tohru Honda that they disagreed with.**

**"No, I will not believe that Yuki would participate in such a thing!" cried the President. "It goes completely against the guidebook!"**

**"But there's so much proof!"**

**"No...."said Number 1. "I'm afraid the truth is much worse. Much worse than any of us could have immagined...She lives with them..."**

**DUN DUN DHUNNN!!!!**


End file.
